The Tycoon And The Waiter
by gingerlog100
Summary: Isshin Kurosaki has just retired from being the top tycoon in Japan. Now his title will go to his son Ichigo, but Ichigo knows he can make Kurosaki Corporations the number one company in the world, until he meets a cute and handsome lad name Naruto. YAOI
1. Retiring From Kurosaki Corporations

**CH 1 **

**Retiring From kurosaki Corporations **

Every employee is gathered today for the retirment of Isshin Kurosaki, the number one business tycoon of Japan. 26 years of success and hard work pays off and now he will hand over his title of tycoon to his son Ichigo.

**Isshin:** Thank you everyone for the party and your hard work putting up with me for 26 years.

**Keigo:** Mr. Kurosaki, I think your son will be a great tycoon and I will be his great personal slash bestfriend slash helper.

**Isshin:** I get it Keigo but I think you should ask Ichigo first before you go all commando in my corporate building.

**Keigo:** Yes sir Mr. Ichigo's dad Kurosaki sir.

**Ichigo:** Keigo will you stop being weird and help out Mizuiro with the copy machine please.

**Keigo:** Sure thing Ichigo pal.

**Ichigo:** The things my friends do makes me question how we became friends in thr first place.

**Isshin:** Ichigo, I hope you will do well of becoming a tycoon like your old man. Remember, It's not about how much money you make, it's how much you save.

**Ichigo:** I know dad, you told me a million times already. I just feel like someting is missing from my life.

**Isshin:** Well, whatever is missing, I hope you will be able to find it soon.

**Ichigo:** Don't go all relationship mode on me ok. I just haven't found the right person to spend my life with yet.

**Isshin:** Well until that day comes, I hope your spouse has the patience.

**Ichigo:** And what does that mean?

**Karin:** It means you suck when it comes to your temper.

**Yuzu:** And don't forget romance too.

**Ichigo:** Hey! Who asked the both of you for?

_**Later On **_

**Ichigo:** I'm going to lunch and meet up with Chad, Uryū, Rukia and Orihime at the diner. Tell mom and dad don't wait up for me, ok Yuzu?

**Yuzu:** Ok fine, just don't get into trouble with anyone Ichigo.

**Ichigo:** I promise I won't get into trouble with anyone or cause trouble with anyone.

**Yuzu:** Great, now off you go then.

**Ichigo:** Whatever.

_**At The Diner **_

**Ichigo:** Hey everyone.

**Everyone:** Hey Ichigo.

**Rukia:** Ichigo, we saved your seat as usual.

**Ichigo:** Thanks Rukia and were you suppose to be at work at this hour instead of here?

**Rukia:** Yeah, but we decided to close up at the bank earily. It was a slow day you can say.

**Ichigio:** -.-

**Orihime:** Condradulations on becoming the new tycoon.

**Uryū:** Yes, my father told me that your dad is retiring today and you're the new tycoon.

**Chad:** Yeah, congradulations.

**Ichigo:** Thanks guys but, I'm not letting it get to my head ok.

**Tatsuki:** Hey guys, I'm guessing this is Ichigo's lunch celebration?

**Orihime:** You can say that.

**Ichigo:** What are you doing here Tatsuki? Do you work here or something?

**Tatsuki:** Yes you idiot, I'm the host.

**Ichigo:** Well then hostess Tatsuki, are you going to take our order then?

**Tatsuki:** No dumass, that will be my new waiter taking your order.

**Uryū:** Where is the waiter then?

**Tatsuki:** He's coming this way right now.

**Rukia:** What's his name?

**Tatsuki:** His name is Naruto.


	2. My Name Is Naruto Uzumaki

**CH 2 **

**My Name Is Naruto Uzumaki **

As Naruto was walking towards the table to take the orders, Ichigo couldn't take his eyes off of him as Naruto kept coming closer and closer.

**Naruto:** My name is Naruto Uzumaki and i'll be your waiter for today. I'll take care of everything from here Tatsuki.

**Tatsuki:** Thank you Naruto, i'll be off then.

**Naruto:** What can get for all of you?

**Rukia:** I'll have steamed rice with furikake and water.

**Uryū:** I'll have the tempura udon with water also.

**Chad:** I want the Oyakodon with coffee.

**Orihime:** Give me Hayashi rice, Torisashi, Yakitori, Tonkatsu, Tarako spaghetti, Miso soup, and green tea please.

What the hell and where the hell is Orihime gonna put all that food at? A Japanese army can eat all of this food. Even Naruto himself can't eat that much. That's what Rukia, Chad, Naruto and Uryū are thinking. Plus Ichigo can't stop staring at Naruto.

**Naruto:** That's alot of food, I'll see if Tatsuki can help me with your order. And What about you sir? What can I get for you?

**Ichigo:** Ummm...I-I-I..

**Rukia:** Ichigo, are you alright?

**Ichigo:** Yes, I'm fine just having trouble ordering. I can't decide what I like.

**Orihime:** How about some Zōni?

**Ichigo:** No thanks, had that last night for dinner.

**Naruto:** May I recommend the Katsudon, it's really good.

**Ichigo:** What's in it?

**Naruto:** Donburi topped with deep-fried breaded cutlet of pork and chicken.

**Ichigo:** Ok, i'll have the katsudon and Awamori to drink.

**Naruto:** Wow, this is the biggest order I've ever taking in years. I'll see that your food will be ready shortly.

**Ichigo:** It's fine don't worry about it and plus it's a big order as well.

**Naruto:** Right, i'll be back shorly.

_**Meanwhile **_

**Naruto:** Ok, I had to have Tatsuki and other waiters to help me carry all the food. Be careful, the food just came off the grill.

**Orihime:** Everything looks so delicious and very HOT.

**Rukia:** Naruto said it just came off the grill Orihime.

**Chad:** Blow next time you try to eat.

**Uryū:** Yes, blow that way you won't burn your mouth.

**Orihime:** I'll remember to do that.

_**Later On **_

Everyone is full and very damn surprised that Orihime ate all of that food and not once got sick. Everyone just once to know where the hell she put it all?

**Uryū:** Everything was good Naruto.

**Chad:** Yeah, it was good.

**Rukia:** In deed, I'm stuffed.

**Orihime:** Me too, all of my food was wonderful.

**Naruto:** I'm glad that you all enjoyed yourself. And Ichigo, did you enjoyed the dish I recommended for you?

**Ichigo:** Yes, I really enjoyed it. Thank you Naruto.


	3. One Hundred Dollar Tip Miracle

**CH 3**

**One Hundred Dollar Tip Miracle**

For an outstanding job of serving Ichigo and his friends, Naruto feels like he's on top of the world and that there's nothing can bring him down. Or will it?

**Tatsuki:** Thanks guys, come back soon.

**Naruto:** Hey Tatsuki, do you want me to help out and clean up?

**Tatsuki:** You really don't have to, but I can't say no to an offer from you.

**Naruto:** So is that a yes?

**Tatsuki:** Yes you can help out, I swear you work too much.

**Naruto:** I just love working hard, it goes good on my resume.

**Tatsuki:** Why do you need to work so hard? Didn't you tell me that this was your second job, when I hired you?

**Naruto:** Well Tatsuki, I'm planning to go to college and get my masters degree in psychology. Also, I want to help out my parents by paying off their debt loans on bills.

**Tatsuki:** Does both of your parents have jobs?

**Naruto:** My mom is a waitress at a sushi bar and my dad is a teacher at a junior high school, but I know that they don't have enough money to send my to college, and yes this is my second job.

**Tatsuki:** No wonder you work hard, having two jobs, your parents must be proud of you.

**Naruto:** I work to the bone everyday with no complaintion, I just wish I could get enough money.

**Tatsuki:** You will Naruto. A miracle will come.

**Naruto:** I hope so.

_**Moments On **_

**Tatsuki:** Hey Naruto, here's a tip for you from Ichigo and his friends.

**Naruto:** Really, how much is the tip Tatsuki?

**Tatsuki:** $100.00

**Naruto:** O.O

**Tatsuki:** You go a big tip and there's a note sticking on the side of it.

_To Naruto_

_Thank you for your service to my friends and for offering me that wonderful dish. _

_Sincerely, _

_Ichigo Kurosaki _

**Tatsuki:** That's nice of him, good job Naruto you deserve it.

**Naruto:** Thanks, maybe I should go and thank him tomorrow.

**_*Ring Ring* _**

**Naruto:** Hello?

**Officer Kiba:** Is this Naruto Uzumaki?

**Naruto:** Yes, Who is this?

**Officer Kiba:** This is officer Kiba and I have some bad news.

**Naruto:** What kind of bad news.

**Officer Kiba:** Your parents have been in a car acciedent.


	4. I'm All Alone

**CH 4**

**I'm All Alone**

After hearing news that his parents have been in a car accident, Naruto rushed to the hospital as fast as he could, hoping that nothing else has gone wrong.

**Officer Kiba:** Naruto, you mad it.

**Naruto:** Kiba, where are my parents?

**Officer Kiba:** They're in the operation room.

**Naruto:** Are they ok?

**Officer Kiba:** I don't know, I wish I could tell you if they're ok or.

**Naruto:** Please don't say not ok. Just pray that they are ok.

**Officer Kiba:** Alright then Naruto, see you later.

_**Moments On **_

**Doctor Jiraiya:** Are you Naruto Uzumaki?

**Naruto:** Yes, are my parents ok?

**Doctor Jiraiya:** I'm sorry Naruto.

**Naruto:** Please don't tell me.

**Doctor Jiraiya:** We done everything we could.

**Naruto:** P-p-please no.

**Doctor Jiraiya:** The damage on their bodies were too grody for us to operate on them. I'm really sorry Naruto.

**Naruto:** *Heavy Tears*

**Doctor Jiraiya:** Isn't there someone else that you can stay with?

**Naruto:** N-n-no.

**Doctor Jiraiya:** You don't have anyone?

**Naruto:** No, I'm an only child.

**Doctor Jiraiya:** I'm very sorry, we will find someone you can stay with.

**Naruto:** I'm going home.

_**Later At Naruto's House **_

_Naruto's Thoughts _

_Time takes it all, whether you want it to or not. Time takes it all, time bears it away, and in the end there is only darkness. Sometimes we find others in that darkness, and sometimes we lose them there again._

**Naruto:** I'm all alone.


	5. Am I In Love?

**CH 5 **

**Am I In Love?**

Day in and out, even after he went to the diner that day with his friends, Ichigo couldn't stop thinking about Naruto. Evrytime he closes his eye, Ichigo thinks about him nonstop.

_**At The Kurosaki Mansion **_

_Ichigo's Thoughts _

_What's wrong with me? I can't stop thinking about Naruto. Is it his smile? Is it his deep blue eyes? Or is it just him entirely? Am I in love with Naruto? If only... _

**Ichigo:** Get it together Ichigo, stuff like this happends to all people, right?

_***Knock Knock* **_

**Ichigo:** Who is it?

**Isshin:** Who do you think it is Ichigo? Come on son open the door.

_***Walks To Door And Opens***_

**Isshin:** Ichigo, you've been in your room all day. Come on out and live why don't you.

**Ichigo:** I am living and I'm staying in my room.

**Isshin:** What's wrong son? You've been acting strange since yesterday evening.

**Ichigo:** I've been acting strange huh? What's wrong with me?

**Isshin:** I don't know what's wrong with you because you're not telling me why...

_***Looking At Ichigo's Desk***_

**Isshin:** What's this? A poem?

**Ichigo:** It's nothing dad, just put down and...

**Isshin:** It's nothing, then why is there hearts around it?

**Ichigo:** I don't know hat you're talking about.

**Isshin:** Ichigo, is this a love poem? Are you in love son?

**Ichigo:** You promise that you won't be disgusted with me?

**Isshin:** Just tell me, do you love someone?

**Ichigo:** His name is Naruto. I guess it was love at first sight for me the day me and my friends went to the diner for lunch. He was so nice and kind, just thinking about him everytime makes me fall for him even more.

**Isshin:** Love at first sight huh? you get that from my side of the family.

**Ichigo:** So you're not disgusted with me?

**Isshin:** Your happiness is what I care the most. Gender dosen't concern me, but what does is that Naruto knows about it or not. Does he?

**Ichigo:** No he doesn't. If I do tell him how I feel, he might not feel the same as I do and if he feels the same, then I will surely marry him.

**Isshin:** Such a big statement coming from you. In my opinion, I think you should just get to know him first before you go all "I love you" mode.

**Ichigo:** Fine, I'll be down later dad, just let me have a moment to myself.

**Isshin:** Ok then, later Mr. Tycoon.

_***Leaves Room* **_

Ichigo went to sit at his desk and began to write a poem from his heart that only he could see and that one day Naruto could see the day Ichigo will confess to him.

_You froze me in place the first time I saw you, My feelings are deep and my soul full of many passions. Why do I feel so strangely after one glance? All those stories about love at first sight. Maybe my dad and sisters were right. _

Ichigo: I'm in love.


	6. Funeral Day And Job Offer

**CH 6 **

**Funeral Day And Job Offer**

Still in grieve about his parent's car accident, Naruto gets dressed up to say farewell to most important people in his life, or is there another in his life that's important?

_**At Naruto's House **_

**Naruto:** I really hate my life.

**Sakura:** Don't say that Naruto, love your life. I know your parents want that more than anything.

**Naruto:** Thanks Sakura, I wish they were still here with me.

**Sakura:** Maybe Sasuke can cheer you up later on after the ceremony.

**Naruto:** I'll take any options that I can.

_**Moments On **_

**Sakura:** Are you ready Naruto?

**Naruto:** Yes.

**Sakura:** It's ok to cry, let it all out your system.

**Naruto:** Crying is when you loose someone and when you care for someone.

**Sakura:** Remember, me, Sasuke and Tatsuki are here for you.

**Naruto:** I know, let's go then.

_**Later At The Church **_

**Pastor Kakashi:** At the rising of the sun and at its going down, We remember them. At the blowing of the wind and in the chill of Winter, We remember them. At the opening of buds and in the rebirth of Spring, We remember them. At the blueness of the skies and in the warmth of Summer, We remember them.

At the rustling of leaves and the beauty of Autumn, We remember them. At the beginning of the year and when it ends, We remember them. As long as we live, they too will live; for they are now a part of us, as we remember them. When we are weary and in need of strength, We remember them. When we are lost and sick at heart, We remember them. When we have joys we yearn to share, We remember them. When we have decisions that are difficult to make, We remember them.

When we have achievements that are based on theirs, We remember them. As long as we live, they too shall live, for they are a part of us, as we remember them.

Tears fell hard from Naruto's face as his friends comfort him through his pain and agony. What he didn't know is that someone else came to pay his respects to his deceased parents.

**Ichigo:** Naruto, I'm really sorry about your parent's death and I wanted to pay respects.

**Naruto:** Thank you Ichigo, I appreciate it. And I wanted to thank you for your $100.00 dollar tip.

**Ichigo:** No problem, to me you work really hard for your money, that's what I like about people.

**Naruto:** I do work hard, but I still don't have enough money to take care of the house or the bills. Plus trying to enroll in college.

**Ichigo:** Do you need another job?

**Naruto:** I guess so, now that I'm alone.

**Ichigo:** Come work for me as my assistant.

**Naruto:** Are you sure?

**Ichigo:** Yes.

**Naruto:** Ok then, I'll take the job.


	7. Naruto's Only Hope

**CH 7**

**Naruto's Only Hope**

Just as Naruto was down on his luck at his parent's funeral, Ichigo offered him another job as his assistant in order to help Naruto pay the bills. But will this job offer change into a nightmare or hope?

_**Next Day At The Diner **_

**Tatsuki:** Hey Naruto, how are you holding up?

**Naruto:** I'm managing Tatsuki, thanks for asking.

**Tatsuki:** That's good to hear, I was worried.

**Naruto:** There's no need to worry about me. Oh by they way, I have some news for you.

**Tatsuki:** What kind of news, is it a good one?

**Naruto:** Yes, I got another job. Tatsuki: Another one? I swear you work too hard. How do you manage three jobs?

**Naruto:** Well actually, I quite my first job and now it's two jobs. This one and the one Ichigo offered...

**Tatsuki:** Woah woah, hold the phone.

**Naruto:** What?

**Tatsuki:** Ichigo Kurosaki?

**Naruto:** Yeah, why are you puzzeled?

**Tatsuki:** Damn, that guy never and I mean never hired someone in his life time, if he was really serious about someone or that he really liked someone.

**Naruto:** He likes me?

**Tatsuki:** Sounds to me he really does and this is his friend your talking to.

**Naruto:** o/o

**Tatsuki:** So, what time do you go work for Ichigo?

**Naruto:** Right after I get done from here.

**Tatsuki:** Well all I can say is good luck Naruto.

_**Later On **_

**Naruto:** This is my only hope to get everything straight with my life and future. Where did Ichigo say the job was at when he offered me the job? And also, why is my heart pounding?

_***Limo Pulls Up***_

**Hinata:** Is your name Naruto Uzumaki?

**Naruto:** Yes and who are you?

**Hinata:** My name means nothing at this moment, right now I'm here to take you to your job.

**Naruto:** Ok then.

_***Get's into Limo***_

**Isshin:** You must be Naruto, nice to finally meet you for the first time.

**Naruto:** Nice to meet you too. Who are you sir?

**Isshin:** My name is Isshin Kurosaki.

**Naruto:** You're the big tycoon everyone keeps talking about.

**Isshin:** Yes, I was the big tycoon but I'm retired now and the tycoon title has been passed down to my son.

**Naruto:** Oh really, hey wait a minute. Your last name is Kurosaki?

**Isshin:** Yes that's right.

**Naruto:** Are you related to a guy named Ichigo?

**Isshin:** Yes, he's my son.

**Naruto:** Did you say s-son!?

**Isshin:** I sure did. Ichigo is the tycoon who hired you, and also my my son for the third time.

_Naruto's Thoughts _

_Ichigo Kurosaki is Isshin Kurosaki's son!? My only hope has just went to the roof. Holy shit._


	8. Do I Love Ichigo?

**CH 8**

**Do I love Ichigo?**

_Naruto's Thoughts _

_I can't believe that I meet Isshin Kurosaki, the former tycoon business man. Plus, I also found out that Isshin son is Ichigo, the new tycoon. I don't think my heart can take much more of this or can it?_

**Isshin:** Naruto?

**Naruto:** O.O

**Isshin:** Uh Naruto?

**Naruto:** O.O

**Isshin:** Are you ok there? Do you need some water or someting?

**Naruto:** I-I-I'm fine, just alittle shocked and amazed.

**Isshin:** Sorry that my son didn't tell you about himself or about his position.

**Naruto:** No no, it's fine. Maybe and I'm saying maybe, he just wanted to act like a normal person instead of a powerful tycoon.

**Isshin:** Maybe you're right, I didn't think about that.

**Naruto:** So, when are we getting to the corporate building?

_***Limo Stops* **_

**Isshin:** Right now.

**Hinata:** Naruto, welcome to Kurosaki Corporations.

_***Stares At Building* **_

**Naruto:** Oh my Damn.

**Isshin:** Like huh? 26 years of hard work into this baby and it was worht it.

**Naruto:** I'll say.

_***Ichigo Walks Out* **_

**Ichigo:** Naruto, You made it welcome to...

**Isshin:** Hey Ichigo.

**Ichigo:** Dad, what are doing?

**Isshin:** I just thought it would be nice if I were to pick up Naruto myself and to talk to him face to face.

**Ichigo:** How nice of you, don't you have anything else to do then?

**Isshin:** Well, me and your mother are going to dinner at 5 so...

**Ichigo:** Great then you can leave now. Bye.

_***Grabs Naruto's Hand And Walks Away***_

**Isshin:** I can tell he's in love by the way he acts.

_**Moments On **_

**Naruto:** So Ichigo, what do I have to do first as your assistant?

**Ichigo:** You could help me with this paper work on a new foundation I'm working on to buy for a special project.

**Naruto:** Sure I would love to help. You must have some good ideas for this project.

**Ichigo:** Maybe, since you're helping out, tell me about yourself.

**Naruto:** I'm a hard worker, great cook, multi-tasker, very OCD about everything, love to paint. But there's alot to talk about and I don't want to bore you.

**_*Ichigo Puts Hand On Naruto's Shoulder* _**

**Ichigo:** How could you be a bore, I find you really interesting and sweet.

**Naruto:** O.O

**Ichigo:** Are you ok? Your face is burning red.

**Naruto:** I-I-I'm fine thank you.

_**Later On In Thought Naruto's Thoughts **_

_It happened again. My heart won't stop pounding and evertime Ichigo comes near, I start to blush and get nervse around him too. Is it that he's my boss? Is it his kidness? Or is it that I might have feelings for him? Could he be that someone I-I love? Do I love Ichigo?_


	9. An Almost Confession

**CH 9 **

**An Almost Confession**

Naruto's life just went from bad to worse because he keeps thinking of Ichigo nonstop day in and out. Same for Ichigo, who wanted to get close to Naruto by offering him a job as his assistant. Someone will crack and confess their love, no matter how long and far Ichigo or Naruto will go.

_**Back At The Office**_

**Naruto:** Sorry Ichigo for running off like that.

**Ichigo:** No, it's fine. I was worried about you.

**Naruto:** You are so kind to me. You must really care about me so much.

**Ichigo:** I do, and I also wanted to tell you that...

***Keigo Opens Door* **

**Keigo:** Ichigo pal, the clients are here for the meeting.

**Ichigo:** Thanks Keigo, off you go then.

**Keigo:** Pushy much.

***Leaves Room* **

**Ichigo:** Sorry Naruto but I have to leave you. By the way, would you like to join me and my family for dinner tonight?

**Naruto:** Sure, I would love to Ichigo.

**Ichigo:** Great. I'll pick you up at six.

**Naruto:** O-ok.

_**Moments On **_

**Naruto:** Well my day is finished time to head home.

***Knocks Over Piles Of Papers* **

**Naruto:** I need to stop knocking over stuff. No matter what, I have someone that cares for me as if he...

***Finds A Paper With Hearts On It* **

**Naruto:** A paper with hearts? And my name on it?

_Dear Naruto _

_Each night before I sleep your sweet voice echoes through my mind. As I rest my head on my pillow a smile seeps through my soul, knowing that you, and you alone have made me whole. Without you I would simply be surviving, but with you I am living life to the fullest. Because of your sweetness, my spirit has been rejuvenated. _

_It isn't about looks, nor money but the simplicity in life that we find so attractive. Knowing we could survive anywhere as long as we were together. Love is not a job, love simply is. Unconditional love is what I offer you, and with you I hope to receive the same. You are my heart of hearts, my soul mate. I will love you forever and a day. _

**Naruto:** Omg Ichigo. You more than just like me, you love me.

As Naruto was walking home, all he could think about was that paper of how Ichigo really felt about him. He loved him. As Naruto arrives home and starts changing clothes for his dinner plans with Ichigo's family, he starts to blush ten shades of red and as he's blush his heart was pounding too. Naruto thinks, it could be that he loves Ichigo.

***Limo Horn* **

**Naruto:** I must tell Ichigo how I feel.

**_Later On At The Kurosaki Mansion _**

**Ichigo:** You'll like the dinner my mom cooked this evening Naruto.

**Naruto:** I'm looking forward to it.

**Isshin:** Nice to see you again Naruto, welcome to our home.

**Naruto:** Like wise Mr. Kurosaki.

**Yuzu:** Hi Naruto, I'm Yuzu and this is my twin sister Karin.

**Karin:** Hey. Naruto: Nice to meet both of you.

**Masaki:** Dinner is ready everyone.

**Isshin &amp; Yuzu:** FOOD!

**_Moments On _**

**Yuzu:** I'm full.

**Karin:** Me too.

**Ishhin:** Me three.

**Masaki:** Me four.

**Naruto:** I also full to the bone.

**Ichigo:** Me like wise mom, dinner was good.

**Masaki:** Thank you, now who's gonna help me with the dishes?

**Karin &amp; Yuzu:** Dad.

**Isshin:** Why me? I can't move because I ate too much food.

**Masaki:** Ok honey, get up and you too girls.

**Karin:** Do we have to?

**Yuzu:** I'll help you mom.

**Ichigo:** I'm going to show Naruto around the house. You wouldn't mind do you Naruto?

**Naruto:** No I-I wouldn't mind.

**Ichigo:** Great, let's go.

Ichigo couln't be happier, now that Naruto and him are alone taking a tour of the mansion. But what's really on Ichigo's mind is trying to confess to Naruto that he has feeling for him.

**Naruto:** Where's your room at in this big house? I wouln't mind living here.

**Ichigo:** Right here.

***Opens Door* **

**Ichigo:** Sorry about the mess, as a tycoon paper work will pile up on you.

**Naruto:** It's not a mess at all.

**Ichigo:** You are too kind and swee...

**Naruto:** Say what?

**Ichigo:** Nothing, nothing at all. No, no Naruto, I have to tell you something very important and I hope you would except my another offer from me. If you say no, I'll understand but if you say yes, we'll see how far this will go.

**Naruto:** I have something also to say and I hope you too will understand.

As soon as Ichigo and Naruto were about to confess, Naruto's phone started to ring. He looked on the caller ID and saw it was Sakura.

**Naruto:** Sorry Ichigo, Let me take this call.

**Ichigo:** No problem Naruto, go ahead.

_Ichigo' s Thoughts _

_Damn damn damn, I was so close of confessing to him but something keeps interrupting me or him to talk to one another. I think about to go insane. There is only one difference between a madman and me. The madman thinks he is sane. I know I am mad._


	10. You're My Everything

**CH 10 **

**You're My Everything**

An almost confession was about to happen between Ichigo and Naruto, but was interrupted by a phone call from Naruto's friend Sakura. Ichigo has one more chance to proclaim his love for Naruto before something big comes up.

_**Back At The Kurosaki Mansion**_

**Naruto:** Sakura, why did you call me for?

**Sakura:** Well...me and Sasuke are getting married.

**Naruto:** WHAT!? What the hell? When did this happen?

**Sakura:** You mean to tell me that you didn't know about me and Sasuke before?

**Naruto:** No, I never knew that you two were an item.

**Sakura:** Well now you know. Are you happy for us?

**Naruto:** Sure, I'm happy for you two. I hope that yall will have a happy life together.

**Sakura:** Thanks Naruto, we'll send you a post card soon.

**Naruto:** Where are you two at?

**Sakura:** We're in Las Vegas in America.

**Naruto:** LAS VEGAS? The fuck.

**Sakura:** See ya soon Naruto.

***End Of Conversation* **

**Naruto:** That was strange.

**Ichigo:** Is everything alright Naruto?

**Naruto:** Yeah, my friends Sakura and Sasuke are getting married.

**Ichigo:** Oh really. What wonderful news.

**Naruto:** I wish I could be as happy as they are. Deep down, I really don't know how to express my emotions infront of some without vomiting or doing something really stupid. I know in my heart that I will find that person to spend the rest of my life with and I have a feeling that special someone is out there.

**Ichigo:** Wow, I didn't know that you felt that way. You are just too sweet and kind for words when you talk about your special someone.

**Naruto:** May I ask a question?

**Ichigo:** Sure ask me for anything Naruto.

**Naruto:** Do you have feelings for me Ichigo?

***Silence***

**Ichigo:** How did you...

**Naruto:** I found this love letter in the trash in your office.

**Ichigo:** So you read the letter huh? Do you hate it and me?

**Naruto:** No, I don't.

**Ichigo:** That's good. I'm glad you like it because on the day that we meet at the dinner, I couln't stop thinking about you day in and out. When you first walked to our table to take our orders, It was love at first sight for me. You were so amazing that I just went into poem mode and wrote love after love poems about you. All I can say is that, you are the one and only I care and love. I love you Naruto Uzumaki.

**Naruto:** I knew that something made my heart go crazy. It was your words and your entire being. But I have to ask, how did you know it was love at first sight?

***Walks To Naruto* **

**Ichigo:** Because it was just you and only you my dear sweet Naruto. And may I ask a favor of you?

**Naruto:** S-sure. What is it?

**Ichigo:** Can I kiss you?

***So Completly Silent And Blushing* **

**Ichigo:** Is that ok with you Naruto? I don't want to force you into something that you're not ready for...

**Without hesitation, Naruto closed his eyes and kissed Ichigo on the lips and the two just completly just ravished each other's mouths with an embrace. Ichigo was happy that he got to kiss Naruto, but something was wrong so he stopped and unlached himself from Naruto. **

**Naruto:** What is it Ichigo? Did I do something wrong?

**Ichigo:** Something is wrong. I'm sorry but I've noticed that you didn't say that you loved me or anything. Naruto, If don't love me then I shouldn't be kissing you. Be honest, you don't know how you feel about me.

**Naruto:** I-I-I...

**Ichigo:** It's ok, take your time. This is serious, I want you to be in love with me so that I know that we could possibly have a romantic relationship. I really care for you. Like I said, I love you.

**Naruto:** Ichigo I'm...

***Ring Ring* **

**Naruto:** Hello?

**Tenten:** Hi Naruto, my name is Tenten and I'm the president of Georgetown University and we are pleased that you been accepted to the college and we would love to enlist you in the Fall of this year.

**Naruto:** Really, that's wonderful news. I wanted to go to this college all my life. Thank you president Tenten.

**Tenten:** No problem and welcome to Georgetown.

***Hangs Up* **

**Ichigo:** So, you're going to America huh?

**Naruto:** Ichigo...

**Ichigo:** I'm happy for you Naruto, I hope eveything goes well for you.

***Kisses Naruto On The Cheek* **

**Naruto:** I think I should leave.

**Ichigo:** No matter what, I will always be there for you.

_**The Next Day **_

_Naruto's Thoughts _

_I can't believe that I got into the school of my dreams, but something doesn't seem to complete for me. Last night, I keep thinking of Ichigo and how he must feel right now about me leaving for college in America. He looked so sad even if his face didn't show it, but his eyes said everything loud and clear. In my head, I can't get him out of it and my heart is beating non-stop. _

**Naruto:** I love Ichigo.

_**Later On At Kurosaki Corporations**_

**Keigo:** Ichigo pal you look sad, what's wrong with you?

**Ichigo:** Nothing Keigo and should you be delivering those papers to my clients about the project?

**Keigo:** Yes Ichigo, right away.

_Ichigo's Thoughts_

_Even though I let him go, I still want him to become mine. I know in my heart that me and Naruto could build a wonderful relationship together and be a married couple like my parents, but that will never happen because I let him go. _

***Knock Knock* **

**Ichigo:** Who is it?

**Isshin:** It's me Ichigo. Can I come in son?

**Ichigo:** Fine.

***Opens Door* **

**Isshin:** Ichigo, there's someone here to see you in the lobby.

**Ichigo:** Who's the person?

**Isshin:** Naruto.

_**In The Lobby **_

**Ichigo:** Naruto.

**Naruto:** Ichigo.

**Ichigo:** Why are you here? you were suppose to be on a plane to America for Georgetown.

**Naruto:** I know, but something else came up. I won't be going to Georgetown.

**Ichigo:** What is it then?

**Naruto:** I realized Georgetown is the school of my dreams and has everything that I want but It's missing one thing.

**Ichigo:** What's that one thing?

**Naruto:** You're that one thing Ichigo.

***Silence* **

**Naruto:** I felt strange when I thought that everything was going to be ok for me and it wasn't. You said meeting me was like a dream for you and that you said you loved me right?

**Ichigo:** Right.

**Naruto:** Well, knowing what I really want is that that special some. And that special someone was right infront me the whole time and I'm happy to say is that, I love you Ichigo Kurosaki.

**Ichigo:** Looks like my wish came true. I finally have the love of my life with me and knowing that he loves me, I can finally do this.

***Bends Down On One Knee* **

**Ichigo:** Naruto Uzumaki, I promise to love you and cherish you for the rest of my life until the end of time and take care of you as your parents did. So Naruto, will you do me the honor of marring me?

**Naruto:** Yes, a thousand yeses and more.

**Everyone in the build cheered for the love birds and to see their tycoon finally be happy forever more in his life than before. **

**Ichigo:** Now about that kiss?

**Naruto:** Do you have to ask?

**Ichigo:** Yes, since you're my fiance now, I have to ask.

**Naruto:** That's what I like about.

**Ichigo:** What is that then?

**Naruto:** Kind and caring and my everything.

**THE END**


End file.
